


Sick Days and Missed Calls

by Androids_in_Metropolis



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Couple, Cuddling, Cute, F/M, Fluff, High School, Musicals, Sickfic, Sneezing, j.d is sick, movie, movies - Freeform, no-psycho, part of my heathers series, sick day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 08:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4012141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Androids_in_Metropolis/pseuds/Androids_in_Metropolis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jason "J.D" Dean gets sick, and forgets to tell Veronica ho much he loves her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Days and Missed Calls

Veronica let herself into J.D’s house, her heels clicking against the hard floors. She had waited for J.D to take her to school, and then she had waited for him at school, and after, and still he didn’t show up. She set down her things near the entrance, slipping off her shoes and padding down the hall towards the kitchen where she heard someone poking around. 

Craning her head around the door Veronica saw J.D sitting at the bar, his back turned to her. He had a row off prescription medication lined in front of him with a piece of dry toast and a cup of something blue and chemical looking. Veronica didn’t need any further prompting before coughing to warn him of her presence and walking in, grabbing the strange blue liquid. It looked worryingly like a cleaning product and she brought it to her face to smell, surprised to find that it was in fact blue gatorade. 

“I didn’t know you liked this stuff,” she said easily, as if not having checked for poison and sitting down at the bar next to Jason, grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl and biting into it with a crunch. “And why, may I ask, weren’t you at school? I waited all day for you.” 

J.D was looking at her curiously, with an odd, glassy look in his eyes that she almost recognized but couldn’t place. He blinked a few times, as if making sure she was there, his normally cool attitude somewhere lost inside the child which had just made itself known.

“I tried to call you,” he said by way of explanation, sipping from the blue tinted glass. “And I don’t like this stuff,” he added, cringing as he swallowed the chemically altered sugar water. It burned as it rushed it’s way down his stipped-raw esophogis, sloshing as it reached his stomach. He could feel it, and it wasn’t an entirely comfortable feeling. 

Veronica watched him carefully, looking him over and checking for visible injury. Why hadn’t she gotten his calls? Why was he acting like some kicked puppy, instead of the somewhat sociopathic and anxiety ridden near-man she knew and loved? 

After his father left it became clear that that wasn’t the only thing holding him back from sympathy and easy love, or much feeling in general. He was kind to her, most careful with her. He made sure never to play rough, never to bite too hard. With other people though...it had become more and more clear that he lacked the ability to easily put himself in other people’s shoes, or even imagine emotion for anyone except Veronica herself. She had listened to him rave about killing people, about tearing them apart if they hurt either himself or her, and she had rubbed his back as his own emotional urges tore him apart from the inside. He would never do what he wanted to do, he knew that. She knew that. It still gave them both quite a scare. 

After a little convincing they brought it up with his therapist who came to the conclusion that he was a sociopath in some form, though there was definitely a scale and he was on the lower part of the spectrum. 

Now that tendency was no where in sight, and instead he looked genuinely scared. It had been a while since she had seen him look that way and it broke her heart a little bit. Tore at her soul. Leaning forward she put her arms around him, letting him rest his messy-haired head in the crook her her neck. 

“What’s the matter? Why weren’t you there?” she asked him, kissing the top of his head and looking over his shoulder. “I’m not mad, J.D, I just need to know why you’re acting this way.” She heard a low chuckle in response, and the feeling of someone wrapping their arms around her waist. 

“I’m just a little under the weather, darling,” He soothed, brushing her worries away with his cool and artfully sarcastic voice. “Nothing a little gatorade and some heavy duty drugs can’t handle,” he mumbled, almost teasingly, gesturing with one arm towards the slew of orange bottles. Veronica went about reading the little labels; One for fevers, one for coughs, one to calm him down, another to counteract the side effects of the latter, and a few to calm violent or inappropriate urges. 

She pulled back a little, frowning at him. 

“You get sick?” she asked stupidly, blinking in surprise as the idea settled over her mind like a second skin. It made sense, of course it did, but why now? Sure, it was a little dark and rainy outside, but it was still Summer for at least another few days. You shouldn’t get sick in Summer...then again, J.D did tend to beat the odds, and since when was she one to believe in that kind of old wives’s bull shit? 

“Of course I do,” J.D snapped, pulling away and rubbing the heels of his hands into his forehead, his eyes squeezed shut. “Now, if you’ve only come to ask ridiculous questions, please leave. It’s a little chaotic around here right now,” he said, almost cooly, and Veronica would have taken offense if it wasn’t for his pained expression and the fact that now that she looked closely he did look a little flushed, his arched eyebrows falling clenched low as a low, keening sound came from his lips of it’s own accord. 

J.D slumped forward, “I’m sorry for snapping, darling. It hurts,” he murmured, and Veronica instantly forgave him (Why did he have that effect on her? He had her wrapped around his finger most of the time, doing whatever he subconsciously asked her to do). 

“It’s okay,” she whispered, wrapping her arms around him, and letting him lay his cheek against her shoulder. His face was warm and she felt soft tears wetting her skin through her shirt. “It’s okay, babe.” Veronica could feel J.D relax against her, his breathing getting softer. She was worried about him-She was always worried about him. Was he sick? Was he too tired? Did he need something? What could she do…

Before she could could say much he had started so snuffle, and she looked down at him almost questioningly. She wished it wasn’t always so hard with him. She wished he would just tell her what was wrong. Alas, he wasn’t the type to do that. She would have to figure it out on her own. Shifting back in her seat she cupped his cheeks in her hands, looking him in the eyes. Veronica was searching for something, some sort of spark to tell her he was still there, but all she found was a fever shine. 

“J.D, you don’t look so good,” she whispered, brushing his hair away from his face. “Have you taken all these?” she asked, nodding her head at J.D’s plethora of pills, making sure they were the right ones. She had long ago memorized his medications and the schedule that went along with them. When he nodded into her chest, his shoulders slumped forward against her chest, she nodded, “Alright, I want you to come up stairs...or to the couch with me,” she instructed, helping maneuver J.D into a more vertical position and leading him to the living room. 

As she set him down on the couch she smiled as he thanked her, his voice cracking. She frowned, looking him over again now that he was properly lying down. She had long ago learned to ask questions first and asses later with J.D, her Jason Dean. He would answer anything, though he would often lie to people who weren’t Veronica. He would answer and then deflate-He would submit after that. It was just one of the things she had learned over the year they had been together, and it was the single most useful thing the year had taught her about him. 

It appeared that he was crumpled up in on himself, and she assumed he his stomach hurt. His face was flushed-Fever. His eyes were glassy, and he shivered even though it was quite warm in his house-Tired and Fevered. She was making mental notes faster than any medical student using short hand. Her ability to deduce things at a glance was one of the traits that J.D loved about Veronica. He found it sexy-Smart always intrigued him. 

“I’m sick,” he muttered, his eyes fluttering closes, as if she didn’t already know it. He was looking at her through his eyelashes, and he thought she was sparkling. He always thought she looked like she was sparkling, but now it didn’t seem like it was just in his head. She was really and truly sparkling. He started to giggle, “You’re pretty,” he whispered, bringing her face down to meet his and kissing her forehead. “So pretty…”

Veronica couldn’t help but snort a little. He never called her beautiful in full daylight, and she had never even asked why. She was glad he thought so and all...but it wasn’t exactly the best moment for sudden realizations or make out sessions. Pulling gently away she squeezed his hand and she put her other hand on his forehead, trying to gage the temperature like her mother would when she was younger (her mother hadn't touched her like a daughter in a while, or even a good friend. They had long since grown cool)-She guessed it was quite high, and pulled her hand away somewhat quickly. It was quite warm, and actually hurt to touch. 

“Okay, babe,” she started, brushing her dark hair out of her eyes and getting to her feet, still holding J.D’s hand. “I’m going to go get some medicine for you from your bathroom, I’ll be right back,” she murmured, kissing his hand and wandering up the stairs and grabbing some fever reducers (Why does he have these?, she thought) and some cough drops. Going back downstairs she found him fast asleep on the couch, and after an internal debate on waking him;

Do I do it?  
No, he should sleep…  
But the medicine, shouldn’t I give it to him?  
No...he should sleep  
Fine!  
Fine! 

‘You really are crazy,’ she thought to herself, shaking her head as the argument ended in a truce and she decided to let him sleep. She could force feed sweet, drugged syrup to her best friend later. It didn’t sounds like a very appealing task anyway. Scooting his limp arm over onto his chest she curled up beside him, laying her head next to his and wrapping her arms around him gently, careful not to startle him. She had learned the hard way that startling J.D awake was a very bad plan, and you would be lucky to walk away with just a black eye or a black and blue hand. 

Sighing she chuckled as she remembered the song he had passed her in history-”We’re what killed the dinosaurs”-and slowly fell into a deep sleep beside him, her breathing evening to match his, his heart beat steady against her hand, her wrist pressed to his arm. 

\--------------

“Darling, wake up, darling.” 

Those were the first words Veronica heard as she was gently shaken awake. At first she wasn’t sure where she was, feeling vaguely disoriented, but at the same time knowing she was in a familiar place. She felt soft hands against her cheeks, and someone kissing her awake and as she opened her eyes she saw J.D’s dark eyes looking down into her own newly opened orbs. 

“Hey,” she whispered, her voice throaty from sleep. He shivered-It was another thing he liked about her; The way she sounded when she woke up at his house, the way she slowly opened her eyes and spoke slowly. 

“Hey, love,” he whispered back, his own voice a little throaty from the cold he was pretty sure he was fighting. He felt much better than he had earlier, especially after the nap. He hadn’t been able to sleep all day, just being in a constant trance-like state, but when Veronica had been there he wasn’t afraid of the demons that haunted his graying fog of a mind. When Veronica was there it was alright to be weak, it was okay to cry. 

“What time is it?” she asked, rubbing her eyes with her fists, making him chuckle. She looked so beautiful…

“It’s 9pm,” He answered, kissing her forehead as she had done him, and brushing her dark curls away from her eyes. She had beautiful eyes…”You’re so beautiful,” he murmured, kissing her forehead again, and smiling as she giggled. “I don’t say that enough, darling, but I mean it...so pretty,” he cued, “I swear to the God that made you perfect, you’re so perfect.” 

Veronica chuckled, pushing herself into a sitting position. 

“What’s gotten into you?” she asked, letting him kiss her collarbones and her cheeks. “You were barely coherent at four,” she muttered, kissing him back between words, having completely forgotten about the earlier internal arguments and medications placed neatly by the couch. 

“I feel better, and I’m awake now,” J.D purred, pushing her down onto the couch and kissing her shoulders. “You’re gorgeous, darling...I love you,” he murmured, smiling as he pulled away. “Let’s order in, and maybe we should call your parents, it’s late.”

Veronica began to laugh, tossing her head back and cackling almost manically. It sounded perfect...this was perfect, he was perfect, order in was perfect, staying out all night was perfect. Even the Heathers were perfect...ly evil, but not too bad. 

“Yeah, let’s do that...and I have a movie, if you want to watch it,” she murmured against his lips, pulling away and nodding at her bag. When he nodded she got up to grab it and pop it in the player when he got up and grabbed the phone, popping a few cough drops as he saw them on the floor and clearing his throat before placing their order and settling back on the couch with Veronica until the doorbell rang. 

That night they stayed up all night with princess movies and vegetable chow mein on top of pizza, whispered kissing fading as the night drew on. 

“I love you,” J.D whispered as they fell asleep to the sounds of Snow White singing, his head on Veronica’s shoulder. 

Veronica ran her hand through his tangled hair, kissing his forehead and nodding. 

“I love you to, Jason Dean, I love you lose screws and bad days and all,” she mumbled, her own eyes falling closes and her head drooping low near his. “Sick days and missed calls and all.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all like this little fluffy thing, and please tell me what you think in the comments bellow :)


End file.
